NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally
NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally' , also known as simply Moreau Again, Frankie's Origin Story or Frankie's OS, is the third and penultimate independent Mini-Visual Novel in the ''NTR Origins series of prequel stories to the game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR). The kinetic novel follows Francesca 'Frankie' Moreau, a middle-aged mother of one, as she lives her suburban housewife life of boredom. During the course of the story, her stable life is shake up, and her 20 year long marriage begins to crumble. She is forced to restart her life as a single woman only in her forties, but sees an opportunity to follow paths not traveled. Moreau Again became the third total Mini-VN work of collaboration for beWilder to be released, during the development run of Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, between v0.4 and v0.5[https://www.patreon.com/posts/frankie-pankie-24495676 NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Mini-VN Announcement, February 2019]. Development ran for the months of February and March of 2019, releasing completed on March 31th[https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilder-ntr-25764397 '''NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Initial Release, March 2019]. The title is a reference to the song 'Alone Again, Naturally' by Gilbert O'Sullivan, playing on the theme of Frankie's divorce and return to her maiden name Moreau. It is the only installment in the NTR Origins series to use the surname rather than the first name of the protagonist. Moreau Again is a strictly Adult's Only Mini-VN Synopsis The Mini-VN opens with Frankie Krieger waking up to start another day, getting her husband Larson and her son Eddy ready for the day. In dressing herself, she pushes Larson off her as he paws at her, warning her it's "her last chance". She flatly refuses a threesome with him. The family then share the breakfast she cooked for them, telling her son not to stare at her while she does as it's rude. After both the men in her life leave for work and pre-college classes, Frankie is left alone all afternoon waiting for Eddy to return home to keep her company. The only breaks in her boredom are the hefty plate of lunch she stuffs her face with and the phone call from her longtime friend Summer. She listens as Summer tells her of her latest sexcapade, dropping any pretense or modesty for the dirty details, needing them to break her boredom. The conversation then turns to her, and the pair argue over how Larson treats her, and how he doesn't let her have a job of her own. Eventually, she is left alone again, to eat her feelings and drink the afternoon away. Later in the week, a surprise is in store for her as she finds her husband Larson home early on a Friday, alone a short while before she expects Eddy home. Pretty quickly their passive-aggressiveness turns to an argument as Larson throws his weight around, commenting on hers too. Things escalate quickly, until Larson blackmails her into giving him a blowjob in their front room, teasing her that Eddy could walk in and she his 'filthy mother' in action. After cumming on her, getting his semen in her eyes and all, he hands her divorce papers, walking away after telling her he already has a date that night, but she can keep Eddy. After some weeks pass, Frankie lies awake one night, realizing her husband really isn't coming home. At first she is distraught by the idea, but eventually she comes to see it as an opportunity to break out of her boring life's rut. To start her new life, she lets down her hair by cooking breakfast in her underwear and heels, her son watching and staring like normal''NTR Origins: Moreau Again, NaturallyPublic Teaser, March 2019. As time goes by and Frankie openly enjoys her new lease on life, the onlooking Eddy starts to think his mother has had a mental breakdown, something she starts to realizes too after publicly masturbating when her son's bully Johney taunts Eddy by acting out fucking her, neither knowing she was eavesdroppingNTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally''Brave Teaser, March 2019. Ignoring her ridiculous actions and feelings without addressing the problem, instead repressing the issue and 'making it up' to her boy by taking him out on a training date. Shortly after, a letter arrives for Frankie from Larson's lawyer, and it finally dawns on her that her divorce is going to happen. It's official, it's time to go back to using her maiden name of Moreau. She has to put her new life's joys behind her and focus on finding a new source of income so she can provide for herself and her son. She tells herself she can't face Eddy leaving her too, but tells him her worry is due to her need for employment. It's Eddy who suggests she learn to sell her home cooking but starting her own business is out of the question right now. It's then she remembers her talks with Summer, and of her last anniversary spent at Little Toscana. It's then she decides to become a trainee chef, or failing that a waitress, if reluctantly at her age, until she can upskill and save enough to start her own business. Lastly, Frankie arrives at Little Toscana, resume in hand and ready to ask for a job. It is then she has a chance encounter with Salvatore Baines. His handsy and forceful attempts at bedding her right their on the sidewalk of Easy Street reminds her of her ex-husband, inspiring her to really push for the job in earnest. Major beWilderverse Outcomes This Mini-VN has some important outcomes to the beWilderverse, including but not limited to: * Frankie and Larson begin to divorce, she returns to her maiden name of Moreau after 20 years of being Frankie Krieger. * After prompting, Frankie is inspired to become a catering cook and business owner, but first she decides to seek out a job at Little Toscana. * Frankie suffers a mental shake-up as a result of her divorce and her life falling apart. An unstable and irrational side to her begins to show itself. In particular an attraction to younger men forms after the Johney bully incident. * Eddy's crush on the mature woman in his life deepens, especially when they begin a tradition of practice/training dates for him to learn how to treat a woman. Character List Major Characters The following is a list of important characters who play a leading role during the course of the story, either as the protagonist(s), antagonists or major support roles: * Francesca 'Frankie' Moreau / Krieger * Larson Krieger * Edward Krieger Minor Characters The following characters make appearances at various parts of the game, in side events, as secondary plot characters, or simply as characters in lewd scenes. * Salvatore Baines * Summer, Frankie's Friend. * Johney Sessions, Eddy's Bully. Referenced Characters Also as part of the game, notable characters from around the beWilderverse may be mentioned or referenced without actually making an appearance. For those whom that is the case, they are listed below: * Noemi Bellocchio Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BeWilder Mini-VNs